Otakooh Exclusive: Dreams of Izumi
by Otakooh
Summary: A story written exclusively for a Steam group, OTAKOOHS.


SIDE STORY

Dreams of Izumi

It was just another sleepover, right? Just staying up all night and playing video games again. Why was his mind wandering so far, he wondered. He didn't know. All he knew was that he was having fun. They were playing Super Smash Bros. while watching Lucky Star on another TV. His friend's parents were away for the weekend, so they were all alone. The current match ended, and he threw his GCN controller down in defeat. "Dude, you ALWAYS win. Seriously, what the hack," He complained. "Dude quit complaining, you're starting to tick me off man," His friend argued back. He WAS being a little irrational. He was the only person he knew that mained Olimar. Seriously, who DOES that? Anyway, they calmed down and his friend turned off the Wii. They went to just watching Lucky Star for a bit. After a while of silence, the air was filled by his voice. "Dude, we should like totally cosplay these characters some time," He said. "When would we cosplay? I don't see you going to any conventions or anything," His friend replied. "Just like, going out in a crowd or something I dunno," He answered. "Yeah. I have this blue Konata-like wig, you wanna see?" His friend replied after a while. "Sure," He replied.

They went up to his friend's room, where he went into the closet and got out his blue Konata wig, putting it on. "Sooo?" His friend asked. It was practically a replica. The green tint to his friend's eyes gave a very Konata-like appearance. He couldn't help but feel something "Down there." His friend started laughing, and he snapped out of it. "Wh-what's so funny?" He asked. "Dude you have a massive erection," His friend replied. "No I don't," He shouted back. "Yeah, you do," His friend said. "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" they went back and forth until finally his friend got fed up and tried to punch his massive erection. He retaliated by charging forward and grabbing his friend, kissing him. His friend got back at him by returning it. Suddenly, it wasn't his friend anymore. It was just Konata Izumi. Konata put on a smug face and unzipped his pants, kissing him more. She gripped his shirt lovingly, and pulled him close. She ripped of his shirt, and he put his hands on her surprisingly-boy-like shirt and ripped it off too. She pants'd him with her agile foot, and pulled down his shorts. "Aha!" She said. "You DO have an erection!" She added. "You bet I do," He replied. "What?" Was all she could say, because then he pulled down Konata's pants, not looking down at her underwear. She pulled them down, and gripped his dick, massaging it roughly.

She got him excited, maintaining that cat-face of hers the entire time. He finally gave in and grabbed her shoulders. "C'mon Konata, let's fuck! Lemme fuck your little ass!" He said, turning her around and rubbing his dick inbetween her cheeks. She gave him a smug grin and beckoned him. He melted as she squeezed her cheeks together, hugging his dick. He pulled away and pushed up against her tight butthole, slowly easing in. She moaned boyishly, as her personality made her. He started fucking her gently, but she moaned for him to go faster. "So tight... Yeah! This is great," He said after a bit. He went faster, and said, "Yeah! Lemme fuck your tight twelve year old ass!" He started getting really excited, and pushed in, cumming in Konata's ass.

That's when Konata laughed. He snapped out of it, and looked onto his best friend's face. He'd just fucked a guy! "Dude, you're gay!" His friend shouted, laughing. "Wow, you just fucking raped me. I'm calling the cops," He added. "NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" He shouted. Then, he woke up. He was panting and sweating. "That dream was... terrible..." He said. His best friend sat up next to him. "Honey, are you alright?"

He screamed and woke up again. This time he was in his bed. His sleeping bag was rolled up for the next day, in preperation for the sleepover he scheduled with his best friend. He sighed a sigh of relief. He wasn't gay after all.

"Konata" sniggered in the corner with a video camera.

He was quite the sleeptalker... 


End file.
